SETO in familer of zero
by trexoil
Summary: seto kaiba gets teleported to a unknown land, the magic that was used is some how connected to the one that was used to play the showdown games, this interests seto , but all the meanwhile he try's to deal with a country that might go to war at anytime while trying to find a way back home, while making quit the name for himself.
1. Chapter 1 watch your step

He opened his eyes,and looked, slightly confused but nevertheless ,standing straight up with an abnormal amount of confidence as he looked around with his solid blue eyes not faulting one bit, he could only hear charter until the dust settled.

'A-...a commoner…" said a girl with pink hair and with clear disappointment on her face evident as of how she was carrying her self, All thought most of the nobles did take note of the long white cloak the older teen(or young adult) wore, Which did look like upper class,with the purple color undernet ,and a silver belt buckle that had a large K and lower case c on it, which many thought of it being his family houses emblem maybe... And as well as this he had a very strange devices on his left arm, Which many mistook for a arm brace of some sort for protection, but with an odd design.

His eyes, scanning the area, unsure of what to make of the position he was in but none the last he could handle it, His name was Seto Kaiba,

"Where am i?" He coldly said, out of nowhere to the same person who just summoned him, however to everyone around the field and including Louis his summoner, He wasn't speaking their language that was for sure.

"Heh there goes Louise the zero , Again she can't even summon someone who speaks our language!" said a red head from the crowd and the whole group of students begin to laugh, but as for Kaiba he knew the language it was english but oddly enough with parts of french mixed in. He had to know it for business deals with other companies concerning his own,and from aboard.

'Where am I" He spoke again cooly this time catching everyone's attention as he was now clearly speaking their language and didn't at all look happy. But Louis wasn't having it, she just failed and now she's stuck with a "commoner ".

'Well louis please finish the contract" said the older man leading the class, she looked back at him with shock "N-No! Let me try again!please mr colbert !".

"Im sorry but trying the familiar ritual twice isn't tradition and if you don't claim him as your familiar you'll be expelled.. " He replied back much to her dismay ,all of this caught seto's eye who was clearly listening.

"Listen i don't care what this is about, but i have places to be, and a duel to win" he said out of nowhere, as this clearly caught ever ones attione "a-a dule?" said Louise,in her head, but in seto's there was only one person who he wanted to see at the moment.

 **The pharaoh, who he wanted to beat and claim the title the King Of Games form, he was the only person at the moment that he HAD to defeat. None of this mattered to him,not at the moment it didn't..**

But something broke him out of his thoughts "S-STUPID FAMILIAR! I'm your master!" she yelled to Kiba, as he just looked at her "sure whatever i don't have time for this…" he looked around and noticed how everyone was dressed like some sorts of backwards society, or like he was thrown into the past..., and then realized, he clearly was teleported somewhere else, and then realized, that this could be the same magic that was used to play the shadow games, that the pharaoh and yugi used or it could be linked to it somehow…

 **this interested seto a lot more…**

he quickly looked down to his deck that was firmly seated inside his duel disk, it had a slight glow to it,almost like the cards were alive in a way, he smirked at this knowing in a way,

"Ha! A commoner in a dule! What will they fight with sticks?" laughed a boy with a rose at seto , he appeared almost like a playboy, either way more people started to join in on the laughing pissing Seto off easily, being laughed at reminded him of when he and Mokuba were children…

"Mokuba…" Seto silently thought "How do i get back?" he said straight to Louis in a demanding tone, "Who is he to speak to me in such a way!?" Louis thought "you can't, your my familiar you commoner ,you should consider yourself lucky!" She said as she walked up to seto, and then

...tried to kiss him but he just simply backed up, it wasn't hard,he was quit tall compared to her after all...

" i've had enough of this, if you wont tell me how to get back, then dule me!" He yelled out, as the same boy from before the playboy stepped up"heh wow! Louis can't even keep her commoner familiar under wraps!" everyone laughed

"Heh why don't you try to put me under wraps then pretty boy?" Seto shot back catching their attione "Hpmf! very well i'll put you in your place commoner " he said 'my name is Guche" he said as he walked to the center of the field to meet seto while introducing himself

"And my name is Seto Kaiba dont forget it!" He yelled out as he shot out his left hand with his duel disk on, as the duel disk unfolded the other half in a action that caught everyone attione, looking as they never saw such a thing before,the separated half attached itself in a straight position the card slots lighting up in a mix of color,

"M-magic?" Said one of the students as the the girl with red hair from early now known as kirche looked on interested as he friend tabitha, looked up, also seeming to shear interest, oddly enough

'Hmpf, what an ugly thing you have there, my valkyrie will do the job for me" he said as 3 golems rose up' i'll teach you a lesson, watch closely louis as i beat and train your familer for you" he laughed

"Heh summoning more than one monster in a single turn huh?" said seto with a grain on his face

"FINE! I DRAW!" he said as he drew 5 cards and one extra one making six "i'll start off by playing Assault Wyvern! In attack mode!"

 **(Assault Wyvern ATK/1800 DEF/1000)**

"Tear that thing into pieces!" yelled Kaiba as he slammed the card onto his duel disk, everyone looked confused until a blue wyvern with deep yellow eyes came out of nowhere and ripped through one of kirches valkyrie with dangerous ease ,and insane speed

Everyone looked in pure shock "H-hes a nobel!" yelled kids "He summoned a familiar with ease!"

" A dragon too at that!" They all chatted amongst themselves, as louis watched ,to the man who she talked to so horribly earlier now summon a creature that could rip a man in half in a seconde she gulped…. , guiche looked on now sweating as fear be gained to form, this just turned into a real duel for him.

 **(this is something new im doing, tell me how it was and if you liked it,and if you'll like to see some more, I have a couple plans for this later on ,anyway have a good day now)**


	2. Chapter 2 somthing new

"Heh" seto chuckled that broke the silence of the quiet courtyard, everyone still in awe at what they just witnessed ,but some peaked up as he was talking to catch what he was saying.

'Pathetic! So that's it? Ha don't make me laugh! Your nothing to the pharora…" seto looked around quickly, still clear shock on the students faces, especially guche, but tabitha she was surprised but she looked closely at setos face now, watching

'Agh...damn it.." seto said as he looked around"you really are nothing to him...nothing at all…i have to get back..."

Guche looked up scared"w..-who?..." he simply said with fear in his voice to seto, he never had been in a real dule before with another nobel

"Hmpf,nothing.. it's your move pretty boy, " seto simply said back as he setted 2 cards face down in his spell/trap zones, as two large cards appeared in front of him, and everyone else

"W-what is this magic?" asked students softly in the crowd "its strong whatever it is!" replied another "but who even is,the guy fighting guche? He can't be louis familiar if he's this good!"

'He sure as hell isn't a commoner'

Even more students asked and talked in the crowd

'F-fine...attack my valkyries!" guche commanded as the two remaining valkyries rushed seto but assault wyvern stopped one of them, the one valkyries collided with setos monster is a hard clash of strength, ringing out throughout the opean skys of the court yard, as everyone was fully watching the duel

But guches valkyrie seemed to turn into dust or even ash opone making hard connect with setos monsters, which meant assaults wyverns attack points were higher than guches valkyries ,as for the 2nd valkyrie it instead of going for seto attacked assault wyvern and got destroyed much like the first one, like it had to clear the way of his monsters, before it could attack seto directly , like in a game of duel monsters

"Ha so that's it?" seto chuckled"well my turn, DRAW!" , upon drawing the next card seto smiled widely "heh get ready your about to see something only a few get to see!"

"I SUMMON THE LORD OF D IN ATTACK MODE!" seto placed the card and summoned it "NOW I'LL ACTIVATE MY SPELL CARD! FLUTE OF THE SUMMONING DRAGON! '

Everyone looked confused, as they watched "w-what is that? Is that a m-man?" "what's that on its head..was it summoned?" they asked in confusion "w-whats a spell card? Does he mean it like a magical spell?"

Louis watched as her "familiar " quickly won over the crowd , but this didn't help her fear of what he would do to her, after this dule, for her talking to him in such a manner that she did before "d-damn it" she muttered terrified but she couldn't take her eyes of the duel like everyone else that was present, at the sight

'Heh with this monster and this spell card i can special summon two dragon monsters form my hand, and now..i'll summon something nothing can compare to!" the flute of summoning dragon appeared in the lord of d's hand as the barbaric looking man, or monster as some would call it, begained to played it.

seto placed to cards on the field as two massive white dragons with deep blue eyes, almost shining apared ,in front of their long time master

"I SUMMON NOT ONE! BUT TWO BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!" seto said as guche looked in utter fear much like some one who knew they were about to die a rather quick death almost., not to mention the two dragons out matched tabitha's in almost every way in size, and sear power, guche gulped clearly aware he bite of more than he could chew .

Everyone's jaws drop including mr colbert's that was closely eyeing what was happening as this became quickly interesting "h-he just summoned, two high level dragons..without a wand…" louis muttered. "O-oh my,so confident and strong…" mutterd kirche looking more closely at seto rather than the duel, as tabitha was closely eyeing what was happening as well.

'w-WAIT! I YIELD!" yelled guche, as he called out just in time before seto declared an attack

" that's it then? Tsk " seto said "well im the winner, and your a horrible duelist,and a loser" seto continued "next time don't get in my way or i'll make sure to crush you, if your all this world has to offer...then i'll get back in no time" to this guche only stayed quiet after being insulted, as there was clearly nothing he could say after he surrendered

as the whole school simply stayed quite. Seto turned his back and walked away from the scene as all of his monsters disappeared , as he was walking he took them off the spell and trap zones on his duel disk and shuffled them back into his deck

'I have to tell the principal about this…" colbert muttered as he made his way to principal Osmond, who was out of his seat and standing by the window in his office, who had watched the dule form here

"..so..you saw it?" asked colbert as osmond nodded "yes,and we both saw something that we had never seen before, something that this world has never seen before.."


	3. Chapter 3 intresting talks

**Around an hour after the duel**

Word was spreading quickly around the school about what had, just happened and the massive lost of guche and the new powerful magic user present ,

"Hmpf… magic , is so wide spread here… but.. It's nothing to pure scientific knowledge" said seto as he smirked walking along the outside of the giant stone school buildings , but then something caught his eye, it was the same pink hair girl that had insulted him was she following him?

"because of her… i can't duel the pharaoh again.. And i can't be the rightful king of games… and Mokuba… …"seto thought,as he stood still in silence "this place is a joke… " he said loudly catching louis by surprise

"all of you, tsk and this magic pathetic...take me back, form where i came form, or..my blue eyes will have a fun time using you as a snack " to this louis flinched scared

"I-i cant take you back m-mr… i..i um… i'm a noble but i didn't realize i had summoned one too… please im so sorry..and i don't know how to return you back to your family estate i never saw those symbols … "She nervously pointed to his belt buckle, that had a large k and c which stood for kaiba corp , seto saw how nervous she was

"So let me get this… because i'm one of these so called noble….you decide to just go ahead and now treat me with respect?"he questioned her, his blue eyes coldly looking at her own to this she only stayed quite

"Tsk , your a joke really, you summoned me and cant even get back and now i'm stuck here with you, away form… them… damn it all.." he muttered the last part as he looked into the sky , then he thought of something "tell me who runs this… school?" he almost felt ashamed to call this place a school considering how uncivilized it was to his standards

'U-uh mr colbert, is one of the higher grade teachers here… and principal osmond.." louis said quietly to seto

"Take me to them, i want to talk to them…"

 **Some time passed, as they walked the students and teachers looked and viewed seto with fear or respect,news spreads fast after all**

Seto opened the doors leading into principal osmonds office , and walked in without the slightest hint of concern, as seto walked in, principal osmond and mr colbert, were talking but now, they were eyeing him closely as he walked in

After all seto had just shown them what he was able to do , in his duel against guche "ah, welcome" sayed colbert to seto

"Yes welcome indead .. mr seto kaiba was it?" osmond followed up after colbert had spoken greeting seto

"Yea, you have to name right, tell me, where am I, and how do i get back old man?" seto said straight to the point with a straight face

But then a woman with green hair unknown to seto , had walked into the room, minding her own business but something about her just felt… off , she was calm, very calm and she had just appeared form seemingly nowhere, almost like a thief in the night..

"Unfortunately… we don't know how to send you back or if it's even possible, how ever we could try to contact your immediate noble family and tell them of your presence here" said mr Colbert , this caught setos attention

"They think i'm form this world still... " seto thought to himself

"if you tell us what noble family you come from We could provide you with housing and food, untill, you were to find your way back to your imidate noble family i spouse, after all i insist miss Louise here did summon you on her own accord, and you seem like quite the powerful magic user" Osmond finished up as louis seemed to blush in embarrassment

This made seto think, if he did Amite he was a nobel he could have housing, a place to conduct experiments on a way to get back, and he would also be provided with food, as well as some form of education on this, new world he was foreign too, all of this would be very useful but of course he would be lying, he thought...

 **But from what he saw...the nobles were nothing but bullies and nearly thugs even, with only bark and no bite...weak, something seto hated… but something more, something he hated form his childhood, bullies.. "mokuba…"**

"Ever since i was little i protected mokuba , form this, form bullies until… i became the strongest… the smartest… the richest even.… and the best duelist and at one point... even i was the king of games…. me saying yes… tsk… that just shows how far i've fallen back down after i lost form yugi and the pharaoh …Everything i've earned gone if i say yes.. All of my pride gone even..." seto thought deeply

"Like hell, i'm a nobel…"


	4. Chapter 4 hello darling

**Everyone in the room was silent**

"Like i have to say something that i'm not,what a waste of time" seto said as he turned his back to walk out but then we was stopped "w-wait,are you sure you, wont stay on staying, as a noble?" , said colbert as he tilted his glasses upwords

"... Like i said, a waste of time, and don't waste my time,that you nobles insisted on doing, with no care for others... besides… i'm out for bigger prey… " seto finished as he walked out , he walked out of the building and it was nearing dusk, the whole day had gone by, in seemingly such a short amount of time , but then again … a lot have had happened , in this new odd place...

seto walked across the field, but then ,he bumped into something … well more like someone bumped into him

"s-sorry .. mr … " it was a shy girl with black hair that reached down to her shoulders , something about her… reminded seto of earth and the people back home….. But what stood out the most was the fact she was wearing a 18th or even early 19th century like maid outfit ,

it was clear to seto based on who she was dressed she wasn't like the others around here,obviously a maid, and staff to the school grounds.

"Seto, its seto kaiba … i take it you work around here?" seto said, as he responded in a calmer tone and letted him self relax a bit, she obviously wasn't any threat, well she hasn't seemed like it

"Yes i do mr...seto , my name is Siesta, and sorry, i knew your name mr, i just miss spoke **'** seto looked at her as she spoke, she was soft spoken but that last bit caught his eye

"Oh? " he replied to her

"Why yes mr seto, everyone in school is talking about you, and how your a strong noble, that was summoned, something like this never has happened before" she exclaimed as seto listen

"I see, and i'm no nobel, "he said flat out to her,to this sista perked up listening "oh? But how do you not consider yourself a nobel? You're obviously of high class and not to mention, peasants can't stand up to nobals their too powerful if anything" she responded

"And what you did today, was amazing"

" maybe to you, but to me, their weak to what i'm use too" Seto said "trust me you wont belive some of the things i had to deal with, these nobels are really nothing compared to the challenges i've faced, i was once even a king of a title few could even dream of holding..." he took a short breath "none of these "nobels could even dream of reaching that type of achievement.. " he said as he looked at her with his cold blue eyes

"A-a king? " siesta said not really knowing how to make of this as she softly spoke , as seto just huffed

"... maybe you'll understand ..besides… your different..." he said as he walked away

 **3 hour passes it's now night, the sun has setted and two beautiful moons fill the sky ,as the school ground buildings have a soft light in them as the students and staff went to their residents for the night**

Seto looked at the two large moons in the sky,as he silently watched "that woman… the one with green hair.. Shes… odd" he muttered, as he looked around, in the courtyard, there were many familiars too large for indoors" and then her.. Louis...she brought me here by accident.. Maybe she could send me back by… accident?..." he silently thought

He then looked at his deck, that seem to shine and emite pride , in the night air, like it was almost reaching out to its master "maybe my cards could bring me back… ha… heart in the cards" seto chuckled as he remembered what the pharaoh and yugi would say.

he got up and be gained to walk to the building but felt odd… he felt like something warm was around him and was… pulling him?... "what th-"

He was suddenly cut off as he was somehow taken from his spot out side, by a rope made out of fire although it didn't burn him, it gently brought him to a window that was open and pulled him inside the buildings to where the students had their rooms, not to louis's but to…

The girl that was watching during the duel, the one with red hair. That had… quit large assets… she was with another girl that had blue hair, "why hello darling~ my name is Kirche love~"

she said to seto she was in a nightgown covering minamall parts of her..and in bed, and obviously had lewd intents with him in mind

".tsk hello" seto said back as the fire rope vanished like a flame was blown out releasing him

"I take it, you brought me here, to what? Make love too?" he said bluntly to Kirche

"My, my , handsome and smart" she chuckled "was it that obvious dear?" she continued "besides that louis wont know how to treat a man of your caliber "

He looked at her "thanks, but no thanks " he said as he walked to her rooms exit "aw what a shame, dear..but i do like playing hard to get, it make it so much more rewording at the end of it all~ "she said lewdly

seto looked back to her and walked out of her room closing the door behind him and entering the hallway , he huffed in the hall, as he did so, the door on the other side was slightly open, and inside the room was louis

"Her… one thing after another.. " he walked into her room to louis suprise

"O-oh hello... familiar, change your mind?" she said smirking to him believing she had control but with a slight hint of fear

"No, and don't you dare call me that, listen i'm willing to help, but on my own accord, got it?" seto said, as she looked to him "it's that or nothing, what will you pick?"

"Damn it… i can't be a failure, i have to at least have something… it's this or nothing…"louis thought as she huffed, with sadness then She looked up to him ".. fine… deal" louis said ...

 **(hi and thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me how, you think this should go and if you liked it , that being said i have a lot of things planned out for this story, and thank you for reading it, and now once again, have a good day, or night)**


	5. Chapter 5 somthing to wait for

The morning came, as seto relaxed, in the hallway not really sleeping but even now when he was allies with louis he obviously had distrust for her, the sun has broken through the sky now too ,although it was still early in the morning.

As a bell rang out through the whole area of the school, seto opened his eyes and got up from his resting position he was in. "hm.." he looked around, he needed food..well he was allies with louis and was pretty well known around the school after beating that pretty boy, so he should be able to get food without a problem. He made his way to the main lunch hall, and walked in, the scent of different foods, and spices blew past him like a cold wind moving his outfit,slightly, anyone that was eating, or minding their own business now had their eyes on him students and commoners, that were working ,eating or relaxing alike

"That's the guy,he summoned two massive dragons of legends, they were the size of the tower!"he heard someone say as quiet as they could to a friend "is that really louise's familiar? He's more like a damn nobal himself"

seto was happy at this but didn't show it,He had a reputation here, and it could be used, to get what he needed or come in handy at any given point, he made his way to the food table on it was a whole list of different meats cooked in a variety of ways quite pleasing really

but something caught his eye, it was siesta she was minding her own business but something about the way she acted..seemed sad? Ever since seto had gotten to this place she never seemed or acted that way, even if he had limited amount of contact with her, either way he went over to her, to simply see what was wrong, besides she did seem familiar in an odd way and could be useful in the future.

As he walked over to her, she seemed to snap out of saddened state "is something wrong?" seto asked bluntly ,as siesta looked up 'n-no mr seto' she replied but seto wasn't buying it not one bit, his cold eyes look down on her.

"Tsk, why don't you stop lying, your not a good one" seto replied as he kept looking down on her putting pressure on her to make her break, it seemed to be working

'W-w...ok then..i'm going away to work for another nobal on his estate i'm..being forced too "she said sadly almost tearing up "its...its outside of my control..and the way how he acts to his female servants the rumors..." she said as she sniffled quit cute honestly but besides that seto simply looked with cold eyes

"What's the nobles name?" he spoke up randomly , making siesta look at him quietly "his name is count mott…" she said as seto simply kept a cool expression "when do you leave?" he asked suddenly again " in 1 day… around midday torrmow"she replied

"I'll get you back, and make sure you don't stay there besides, i'm confident , it shouldn't be too hard siesta, these nobals ha their nothing really, till we meet again seista " seto said with confidence "Finally I could test my skills against a true opponent" he thought to himself eagerly as he left, before siesta could respond

but not without taking a plate of food, and leaving the mess hall, choosing to eat his food outside on the field , besides.. He had to train and keep sharp that duel with that pretty boy was nothing,this duel might be a lot more harder but nothing he couldn't handle...

 **Thanks for feeding and giving me heads up in the comments about the story, they do help, anyway, things are going to get a lot more heated in the next chapter, and who knows maybe a special guest will be coming..anyway! Until we meet again, have a good day or night, wherever you are!**


End file.
